Per Favore
by HTTYDTF For Life
Summary: All I wanted was to lay in bed and fangirl about the next Transformers movie - The Last Knight. I was only out clubbing with three other close friends so they could get off my back for begging me to go. They all got wasted. But then a non-intoxicated man approached me and I knew I was in for a ride. Especially when I met the group of friends he had with him on a vacation of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

I was out clubbing with a few close friends of mine. Names being Michelle, Sasha, and Trudy. They literally begged me to come with, so I did to get them off my back. Though they didn't really support my way of dressing up. They all had tiny dresses that ended on their asses. I could tell that they were aiming to go for the 'hot damn' factor right away when they knocked on my front door.

As for myself, I didn't really feel comfortable enough to be wearing a dress of any kind on this night. I'm trying to go for the appearance that conveys the message 'looks aren't everything. I ain't trying to get fucked'. So, I clothed in black high-waist leather skin tight jeans, white crop top, a crop top jacket that has an Autobot insignia stitched onto the back of it, and white heels that were about 4 inches.

When one of the three girls I came with was grinding her backside against a muscular man, I rolled my eyes in utter disbelief about the fact that she's still a virgin. _Pffft_. Not after tonight.

Although a few slightly drunk men did approach me, I declined all of their offers because if a guy wants to socialize with me tonight, he needs to be _not_ drunk.

An arm wrapped around me and I slightly stiffened.

"C'mon Danika! Relax for once in that innocent little girl brain of yours and just have fun with a guy in here!" Oh, it was only a friend. Sasha. With the way she swayed, her words slurring in her mouth and the strong hint of alcohol in her breath, I knew she was off the top drunk.

"I will once one of the guys in here aren't intoxicated and actually want to get to know me first," I shouted into her ear due to the loud music surrounding us.

She waved her Whiskey bottle in front of my face. "Have a drink of this and you'll be fine," she offered. Obviously, I declined. I remember the first time trying that shit and it gave me stomach acids the whole week.

She pranced away, hooking her arm with another man's and leaving the club, going out the front door. Well then. I called that someone isn't going to be a virgin anymore.

Finally, by some chance, a non-intoxicated man strode towards me. I will admit, I was scoping him out because he looked good. _Really_ good. He definitely has some Italian background behind his looks. Short, curly black hair, olive skin, black jeans with a red belt, black v-neck top, formula red leather jacket including the Ferrari logo... the only thing confusing me was his eyes. They were an electric blue colour. Almost as if they were luminescent.

"Hello, Signorina. May I ask what such a beautiful young woman like you is doing at a club without friends accompanying?" Oh that lovely accent. I lightly blushed when he said the - what I thought was a - compliment. But what did he mean by me not being accompanied by friends?

I turned around and looked over the top of people's heads, but I couldn't find any of the three I came with. Except for a glimpse that one was being poorly carried, bridal style, up a staircase by a man. Great.

Turning back to the gentleman, I was a bit dumbfounded as to what I should do about the situation. "Hello to you too, Signore. Um- I was kind of dragged here by a few close friends of mine but I guess they, uh, became a bit drunk and decided to get outta here with stranger men," I sighed.

He seemed mildly surprised about something I must've said, as if sifting through what I said over again. He nodded, "Oh. Well, let me introduce myself." He held out his hand, "My desig- _name,_ is Dino."

"Danika Stiles," I informed, shaking his hand. "And I think that I should maybe leave now... from this nightclub. Y'know, 'cause my friends have probably very recently lost their virginity." I mumbled out the last part. To my surprise, Dino gave an airy chuckle.

"If it could make you feel better, would you like to join me and the rest of my comrades?" He asked politely. I didn't see why not, especially when I couldn't picture him to be a typical mafia gang member.

"I guess so, unless I'm getting in the way or something."

He gave an incredulous look. "Trust me, my team doesn't have any work as of this week. This is basically our little holiday, and why we came here in the first place."

I studied him for a moment but relented in seeing he had truthfully spoken. "Alright then," he started leading me to his comrades, weaving us through the crowd but also keeping me in front of him like a gentleman, with his hand on the small of my back. I liked him thus far. "So Dino is your name? You don't have a last name?"

"Unfortunately, I do not have a last name. But yours on the other hand," he started, leaning closer to my ear, "is a beautiful one."

I blushed. This guy is good with the ladies - I could already tell by his stunning looks and kindness.

Once we reached his squad of comrades, I didn't expect them all to be looking straight at me. I blushed an even deeper shade of red, but thankful it was dark enough that nobody would be able to really notice. But yet I noticed a very similar consistency with their eyes.

More preferably the colour.

I examined each of their faces trying to place a finger on who they could possibly be, but alas, it was to no avail. At least the music droning on in the background wasn't that loud in this area.

"Let me introduce you to my friends," Dino started, motioning to - who I assumed - the leader of the group. "Otto Price."

"How are you this evening, Miss?" Otto asked in a baritone deep voice. _Good lord_ that voice was amazing. Yet it was the most familiar thing that makes my mind go all hazy.

"Pretty good, thanks. Yourself?"

"Very well, thank you," he smiled.

"Beau Berkley," Dino introduced next. Beau was a canary blonde with a slightly lighter blue hue to his eyes than most of the others. He also had the youngest features within the group.

They all looked fairly young, honestly.

Beau gave me a small wave along with a beaming smile, and of course, I returned the gesture.

"Ivan Ronald."

This guy was a full-fledged tank in a nutshell. Bulging muscles revealed by the black tank top he was wearing. Scars littered his arms but there was only one that stood out from the rest, on his face. From halfway down his brow to his cheekbone. I wouldn't say it was horrifying to look at but it did make him seem a lot more menacing if he intended to do just that.

A curt nod and grunt was all he gave as an acknowledgement with crossed arms. I nodded back with enough due respect so I don't get a death stare. I mean, I _think_ he should be getting respect from me since he looks like he's gone through some shit.

"Ryan Chet."

Well, this man seemed to be in his mid-forties. He looked like the type that's very strict and could potentially become more than grumpy if someone messes something up of theirs. Not to mention that he has a skeptical gaze fixed on me as if assessing me.

"Heart rate normal, blood pressure normal. She's clear," I heard him mutter. What? How did he know that?

"I'm sorry but how do you- " I started, getting cut off.

"Sorry about that. Ryan here always knows whether you're fine or not with just a look since he's the medic of our team," Dino laughed.

Ryan harrumphed, rolling his eyes.

"Moving on, this is Jazz." Dino signalled to the next person of the group.

He was African-American in appearance and wore a sly grin but being blocked from view by a pair of sunglasses were his eyes. The sunglasses themselves were rather unique and very stylish. _Customized for his own liking, perhaps? His personality?_ I'm not sure but they were another thing that I found extremely familiar. Maybe I've seen him around somewhere?

"How's it goin', Miss...?" He creased his brow into a look of wonder.

"Stiles," I grinned, offering a handshake. "Danika Stiles."

He chuckled, accepting the handshake while pulling his sunglasses off. Smirking, he said, "Pretty name for a pretty girl." With that said, he gently pulled my hand towards himself and gave a soft peck. I blushed madly, still thankful it was as dark as it was and noticed the dark cornrows that decorated his scalp while he was slightly leaned down.

I thanked him before being introduced to another. Geez Louise, how many are there of these guys?

"Seth. He's known to be a troublemaker for the fact that he pranks others," Dino stated. I wonder how far the pranks can go, but seeing everyone's uneasy gaze upon Seth, I can already imagine some that he's done. Nevertheless, he was a platinum blonde with older features than Beau, though not by much. Seth waved to me, mischievous smile plastered blatantly on his face and I returned the wave with a lingering smile from the little introduction prior to this one. Dino continued, "He's been searching for his long lost twin brother for some time but not so much luck has come."

The statement made me upset and on instinct I had to ask for the name.

"Sonny," Seth now held a saddened smile. I haven't any friends with the name so I apologized for not having any helpful information on his whereabouts. "It's fine. You know the saying how twins can feel each other's pains and all?" I nodded, knowing what he was talking about. "Well, I have the feeling he's still alive."

"Good. That feeling gives you something to hold onto. Truly, I hope you find your brother soon," I commented truthfully. I _do_ want him to find his brother so that they can enjoy each other's presence.

Beau squeezed Seth's shoulder, "Yeah. And once he finds his brother again, the Terror Twins will prank harder than ever before!" Why do I feel like the name 'Terror Twins' rings a bell?

Seth's eyes brightened. "Thank you, Danika, for giving me more hope. And thanks, Bee- eau." He pursed his lips, eyes wide in realization to something he said himself.

Everyone analysed each other's expressions as if they were having a silent conversation of sorts with just their eyes.

I decided to break the silence but Dino turned to me with a cheerful smile before I could partially open my mouth. "Do you have any questions about any of us, Signorina?" I wanted to know what the whole silent conversation thing was but my intention isn't to intrude.

I hesitated, trying to think of another question. "Is there more of you guys?" I asked with a curious gaze, eyebrows furrowed.

I looked to Jazz in seeing he had chuckled, "There's heaps more from where we comin' from, lil lady." He held an assuring smile that I didn't want to take for granted.

Seth opened his mouth to speak this time. "Say around, uh..." He struggled for a moment, "around a hundred more soldiers?"

Ryan's natural frowned expression turned furious causing him to slap the back of Seth's head. A laugh escaped my lips but I immediately covered my mouth with a hand as I realized Seth actually got hurt from it. Rubbing the sore spot, he swivelled his head to look at the team medic and narrowed his eyes in a non-contesting manner. Ryan only rolled his eyes, smirking.

But Seth said soldiers. They're part of the military? That's actually really cool since I get to know some of the people who protect the country and part of the world. They make a difference without anyone needing to worry about it. I give them credit for that.

"You guys are military?" They gave a firm nod in unison. "This is so cool, I never even thought that I would ever have the chance to meet anyone from the military!" I practically exclaimed. Everyone looked at me, amused. "Sorry about that," I grinned sheepishly, lowering my head.

 _"I just want you close, where you can stay forever."_

I perked up to the song that just started to play. It's No One by Alicia Keys, my favourite song! I absolutely _loved_ it when I was younger and still do. Dino must've noticed my piqued attention to the song as he rubbed my arm.

"Would you like a dance?" He asked, bowing with his free hand out in silent invitation.

I giggled, "I would be _honoured_."

I took his hand and lead him away from his comrades to the centre of the dance floor, starting to dance with one another.

 **[}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{]**

 **(A/N)**

 ** _Yolla! Just a heads up that this story was originally published onto Wattpad under the username 'Dannybowtie', by yours truly, on the 8th of July, 2016. Yep, it's taken over a year to publish the first chapter with over 2k words on FF... anyone like it?_**

 ** _Thank you for reading! Please do review and say what you feel about what you've read, or even PM me if you like :) Any and all love will be appreciated!_**

 _ **Ily**_

 _ **~Daniela~**_


	2. Chapter 2

After my favourite song played, Dino and I stayed on the dance floor for a while longer. I was slowly but surely realizing that I was most positively enjoying his company. Along with his good looks, gentlemanliness, kindness, attitude, etc. The basic gist of things when a young woman is attracted to a _very_ handsome looking young man.

Surveying everyone else in the large space, I asked myself questions about the man in front of me. Why did he think to even approach me apart from myself being the only lonesome person? What did he see that gave him a flicker of interest toward me? The answer couldn't possibly be as cliché as he 'hasn't seen someone as pretty as me before'.

Not having more chance to continue my thoughts, Dino spun me around. The sudden action caused a surprised yelp to escape my lips and just as I thought I was to lose balance, he caught my hand in his. I registered what he was intending to do when I looked him in the eyes again, so I continued to look down at the ground, allowing my brain to settle. Finally, I lifted my gaze to Dino's near-luminescent eyes to see an eyebrow cocked up but without answer, he gracefully spun me into his form.

People around us that watched the occurrence whistled and cheered.

As I made contact with his body, his arms wrapped around my waist whilst my back was against his chest. Muscles in my back tightened but immediately relaxed when I reassured myself that I could trust Dino. I could feel his warm breath brush past my ear as he chuckled, causing a chill to run along the length of my spine.

"Would you like to have a couple of drinks?" He offered.

I mulled it over and decided to give it a go. "Sure. I just hope that I don't get too overboard and become a drunkard."

"Well, I guess I will have to keep watch of you," he chuckled once again before taking my hand in his. He guided our way out of the crowd and I couldn't help but notice the Autobot insignia that was blatantly set on the back of his formula red jacket. I instantly assumed we had at least one thing in common.

As we sat down on the stools of the adjoining bar, Dino ordered a few beverages to share between the both of us. Our orders came through and I didn't hesitate in chugging it down to dampen the desert-dry throat I never knew I had. Realizing I could've been making a mild embarrassment of myself, I slowly lowered down my now empty glass and placed it back onto the countertop. Dino cleared his throat, gaining my attention.

"Scusa, but I realized that you are wearing something on your back that is very familiar to me."

My face brightened with a beaming smile as I knew what he was talking about. "Indeed. I assume you are wearing the same familiar thing on your back also," I replied.

His brows rose in surprise. What, he didn't think I would pay attention to what he was wearing? I wouldn't have scoped him out half as much if he didn't look especially attractive in what he was displayed in, honestly. "Yes, I see you've noticed the same like I have. Are you on the side you are wearing?"

My smile formed into a smirk, wondering how he would act toward the next thing I said, "No, not really." The reaction I provoked was a sudden contrast to his usual suave attitude. His eyes widened in shock and began to choke on his current drink. On reflex, I initiated on patting his back with some force to alleviate his coughing.

After his coughs subdued, I giggled like an idiot. "Wow, you must be such a big Autobot supporter to react the way you did," I said between my laughs.

He gazed up at me from where he was hunched over with some concern while he coughed a few more times, "You do not support u- _them_ even though you are wearing their symbol?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought, "Well, I do like the Decepticons as much as the Autobots. I'm a neutral, basically."

His brows rose again, though this time, in a questioning manner as I shrugged.

"But," I paused, "I would definitely choose Autobots if I were to decide between one or the other."

While he averted his gaze from mine, I saw a flash of a smirk grace his lips but it left as fast it had occurred when his lips met the glass he raised.

I continued to assess his facial features and soon enough, I found myself drawing up blank. There was a thin layer of awkwardness set between us and I was too timid to begin another conversation with him. Although Dino is very friendly, attractive, approachable and a whole other bunch of things I can't describe him enough with, I could just _sense_ this agitation within him. Almost as if he were hesitating in saying something. Especially with the way he is tensed up.

Sure, it does seem like he's a great guy after one gets to know him, but it also seems like he is secretive in large amounts. I'm not trying to really assume anything bad revolving around who he is and what he does out in the world.

"So, do you live around here?"

The question caught me off guard, restraining any more thoughts that seemingly kept spilling out of my brain.

"Scusa, può ripetere?" I meekly asked in Italian.

"I said- wait," he reeled back in surprise, "what did you say?"

I chuckled in response, amused, "I said sorry, can you repeat that?"

Dino continued to look at me incredulously, "I asked if you live around this area?"

"Oh, I do, I guess. If you count taking up temporary residence in an apartment in this city, then yeah." His lingering once-over was kept on my face for he was examining me for any lies – which there were none of. "What about you, Dino? Do _you_ live somewhere around here?"

He shook his head, pulling himself out of a train of thought, "I reside in Washington DC for the moment. I'm not sure for how long we'll be there for considering we've already relocated once."

I nodded. Wait, _'we'?_ Is he talking about his other soldier amigos? " _We?_ " I repeated.

It was his turn to nod as he explained, "I'm speaking of my comrades also. We have all been residing in the same place for a while now, though I don't know for how long the others have since I am still a new arrival from being transferred."

I recalled when he informed me he and his comrades are all soldiers. "Were you and the others close friends before joining the military?"

A smile flitted across his lips, "Ah, yes. I wasn't exactly friends with them all, but I did know of them." He lightly chuckled to himself, "Seth and I used to dislike each other very much. Sometimes, the dislike turned into physical fights, though his brother was always there to break it up. Even if Sonny was the older and more vain one of them, he definitely didn't like to see his brother get hurt."

What he told was lucid enough for me to see that with the way he fondly spoke of Seth's brother, they must've had a strong friendship. I wonder what caused this 'Sonny' to get lost for so long without any communication between any of the others.

"Do you know how he went missing?" I gently pried.

Dino's eyes were downcast during the time he shook his head. "Nobody knows what, when or how it happened. Not even his own brother. It is unfortunately as much a mystery to us as it is to you," he turned away and took a couple of sips from his next drink.

Holding a sad smile, I began to rub his shoulder as soothingly possible. Although I despise the way my friends left me to fend for myself only to get laid, I could never imagine losing them, let alone how it would have been to find out a friend has gone missing like Dino. They're just too close to my heart and I would most likely be lost without even one of them. Squad goals, huh?

"Understood," I empathized. "You used to be close friends with Sonny unlike Seth, didn't you?"

"Yes, very much so," Seth unexpectedly said behind us. The suddenness of his voice scared the ever-living daylights out of me as I flinched severely.

"Dude, what the hell?!" I screeched, almost losing balance on my chair via winding myself. Just as I nearly fell off, Seth caught me from behind, his arms hooked underneath my underarms. Well, wasn't this just embarrassing?

"Gotcha."

I rolled my eyes. "My savior," I told sarcastically.

Seth chuckled and brought his arms up to place me back onto my stool with – literally – inhuman strength. Whoa, his muscles felt like _steel_ against my slightly tensed ones.

"Dude, do you work out all the time to lift all my weight up with ease like that? Wow," I added, flabbergasted.

"Well," he scratched the nape of his neck, "I guess. And why do you keep calling me 'dude' now?"

I shrugged, "Because- I don't know! Probably from the all the shock you caused me from your little visit just now? How the heck did you not get the tiniest bit surprised when he did that?" I questioned Dino.

"Like I said prior, he does pranks. He also surprises people out of the blue but you get used to it," he stated, continuing to drink out of his next glass. He already consumed so much alcohol and isn't effected one bit. I bet he was talking about surprises as in unexpected fights with Seth in the past.

"Exactly, but I'm sorry and you're welcome. I'll be on my way now," Seth strode away with pride in his gait.

"Thank you," I uttered aloud. Not long after speaking my gratitude was when I witnessed Seth raise his head higher to the point where he was looking up at the ceiling with all his bravado. Now that I think about it, did he eavesdrop on the whole conversation, or did he unintentionally end up eavesdropping on the part about his brother by coincidence?

Dino and I remained in silence as we progressed in getting through each drink until there were none left. So much for 'keeping watch over me'. I felt the alcohol advancing over my brain as I began to sway slightly in my seat. Being tipsy isn't always the best thing in the world. You're practically balancing on a thin wire between falling into unawareness and still being completely conscious of your actions, words, and thoughts. Not to mention it also gives off the worst dizzy sensation anyone could experience.

I attempted standing up straight but the sensation was throwing me off so I had to retire back to sitting and swaying like one of those balloon people in front of some stores. I lowered my eyelids halfway in experiment to see if it would help with all the swaying. It didn't, which was unfortunate on my behalf.

Dino finally turned to face me again since turning away from me and according to the retro-styled clock I glanced up at, that was, what, maybe half an hour ago? He had a face of surprise. "I realize I haven't been paying much attention to your drinking. My apologies," he apologized.

I sighed. "Hmm, I don't know… are you really? Or did you want to see how I would act right before crossing the threshold between becoming a drunkard and remaining in the tipsy state I am currently in?" I asked all at once, matter-of-factly.

"I really do apologize for not considering the amount of alcohol intake you can withstand before succumbing into a drunken state," he countered with a hint of smugness, folding his arms in front of his chest. Oh, he wants a verbal fight with me now? I'll show him.

I sat up as straight as I could and placed one leg over the other, inputting plenty of concentration into not swaying from side to side like a fool. "Well, kind sir," I slurred and paused slightly, for I noticed his soldier buddies approaching our general direction, Seth amongst them. "I'm afraid that you were not fit enough to look after my drinking tonight, and for your punishment, I demand that you take me to my current, temporary residence."

His comrades halted a few feet away. "Would like anything else, _Signorina?_ " He bowed in a sarcastic manner.

"No that would be all," I responded whilst getting up off the stool and striding past him towards his friends behind, but not without a gentle pat on his back. "Thank you, Signore."

His friends chuckled as I made way to them relatively easily with the current constant movement of my body. The dizziness only subsided in the smallest amount, but still offered me some leeway with walking in a straight line. I looked back at Dino for a short second to wonder if he would follow, only to find out he already was.

From somewhere to my left, I heard Seth whine. "Why does _he_ get the girl?" I pursed my lips, struggling not to laugh, but a few managed to escape.

"Seth, you'll get a girl one day," Jazz said. "When you grow up!" I saw Jazz slap his knee in silent amusement as Seth pouted and looked away, not bothering to argue. I shook my head in amusement like Jazz. It makes me wonder if the others even had a single drink tonight. Probably considering they're trained soldiers, they likely wouldn't drink and would be on the lookout for any signs of danger based on instinct.

During the time Dino was catching up to my pace, I cocked a brow at him in puzzlement and stopped.

"Si?" He asked.

"Are you not gonna bid them farewell like you respectfully should? I mean they _are_ your friends as much as they are your teammates out on the battlefield," I told truthfully.

He contemplated on what to do but decided on signalling them, giving a wave goodbye. "Happy, Signorina?"

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to keep calling me that, you know," I muttered. It's nice to have him calling me young lady in Italian but the fact that it could become bothersome for him makes me feel a bit guilty about it. Then again, I could be wrong on my assumption.

"Why not? I like it. As much as you like calling me 'Signore', I like calling you 'Signorina'," he assured. It seems I was wrong with my previous assumption.

"But wouldn't you get annoyed with me calling you that all the time? I mean, it's not that I disrespect your culture or nationality or anything, it's just personal preference," I argued.

Dino analysed my facial features while deciphering how he should respond. "For personal preference, you can call me whatever you like."

Oh I would totally put effort into giving him another nickname – an inappropriate one at that. "So, you wouldn't care if I called you, I don't know… dickhead?"

"I would die for someone to call me such an inappropriate thing," he spoke sarcastically, rolling his eyes. I laughed, fancying how he goes along with wry jokes whilst beginning to walk towards the back exit of the nightclub. A wave of dizziness would've almost thrown me off balance if Dino didn't snake his arm around my waist.

Dino gave me an inquisitorial look. "Thank you, I'm fine." I nodded, assuring him I could walk with heat slowly making its way to my cheeks. I didn't feel his arm detach from my waist but I didn't bother fussing about it, knowing I'll most likely lose balance and stumble a few times here and there if I didn't have some sort of 'restraint'.

When we made it out the exit, I inhaled the fresh, crisp early morning air. Removing his arm from my waist, Dino withdrew Ferrari car keys. I wonder if his car is red to correspond with his leather jacket?

"Could you wait here for a moment? I parked my car elsewhere so my comrades could have easier access to their vehicles." I nodded in approval, causing my head to swirl and myself to lose balance once more. I put my hand on the wall for support.

"Sure."

He gave a nod and walked away quickly. I looked to the parking lot in front of me and noticed some pretty, uh, familiar vehicles. Namely a truck and some cars including a Camaro that I freaking love. The infamous Optimus Prime Peterbilt 379 truck with the customized red and blue flames, a silver 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept, a silver Pontiac Solstice, a lime green Search and Rescue Hummer H2, a black GMC Topkick, and the customized yellow and black Chevrolet Camaro that Michael Bay used in Transformers: Dark of the Moon.

 _Okay, Danika. Stop fangirling and just take a damn picture so you can do it not out in the open like a complete moron._ I took out my phone and took the most glorious photo in my life so far. I marvelled at the picture and I placed my phone back into my pocket, secure.

All I could think about, now, was what kind of Ferrari Dino's was. I like cars, too, even though I'm female. I know I'm at liberty to have the same interests as any men in the world, and I'm more than grateful for it. I've just always liked cars since I was a little girl, for some odd reason.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard a few hollow metallic knocks against the adjacent brick wall followed by a continuous eerie scraping noise. The source of it was unknown but it seemed to be getting nearer. I took a step back, just in case it was something I needed to flee from. Alarm bells were going off in my head.

"Dino?" I asked, glancing behind me to see if there was some ambush I needed to be aware of. There wasn't any so I focused back on the direction the hollow sound was coming from, frightened out of my very own skin.

The first glimpse I had at the culprit was their pant leg. They wore blue jeans. Dino's jeans were black.

It isn't him.

 _Fuck_.

 **[}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{]**

 **(A/N)**

 _ **Yolla! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Fair warning; I'm pretty sure the updates will turn into spastically-timed ones soon so.. yeah, just don't expect them to settle into a rhythm ever lol.**_

 _ **Ily!**_

 _ **~Daniela~**_


	3. Chapter 3

My mind was screaming at me to run, but I was shocked to stiffness by the sight in front of me.

The person was wearing filthy clothes, covered in grime and dirt, wearing shoes that were visibly ripped to shreds, and holding a metal baseball bat in one hand. I assumed that was the cause of the ominous knocks and scraping from earlier. A somewhat tattered hood was also covering their head, though not tattered enough for me to take a peek at their identity. From the outline of their form, I could only guess that they were male. And once they spoke, I mentally confirmed that my prediction was true.

"What're you doing here all alone, love?" He asked flatly when he readjusted his grip on the handle of the bat, causing it to swing some back and forth. I took a few steps back, unsure and afraid behind whatever intention there was for the man to have a baseball bat at this time of night. Of course, I wobbled a bit with each step in my tipsy state.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Doesn't seem like it," he rasped. The man seemingly inspected his bat, also holding the hollowed part in his opposite hand. With the way his voice sounded, it was like his throat was getting eaten away by harmful chemicals. The possibility of drug use and alcohol caused me to become a little more frightened of this mysterious figure whilst he advanced towards me. I began to take slow, wobbly steps backwards, running my hand along the wall for support.

 _Dino, where the hell are you?_

The man gave up on slowly stalking me and decided to take a few long strides, almost at arms' distance. As soon as he reached for my jacket, I jerked away, whipped around, and began running in the heels I shouldn't have been wearing. Soon enough, I was hearing the pursuing thumps of the man's shoes.

"Dino!" I screamed as the man yanked the collar of my jacket. "Help!" I managed to utter out before collapsing down, shouting in pain from the blunt weapon he batted me in the shin with.

The man laughed sadistically. I looked up at him from my place on the cement floor with slightly blurred eyes, the pain in my leg stinging while I held the bruised spot. I noticed him grip the bat with both hands. He brought it over his shoulder, readying it to pummel me. I raised my arms and covered my skull, cowering. My head pounded as my eyes produced the tears rolling down my cheeks.

Before I felt any impact, I heard the baseball bat clatter to the ground. I looked up in time to see Dino tackle the man to the ground. The man tried fighting against him, grunting and thrashing under Dino's hold. My eyes widened in astonishment as I watched the scene unfold.

The man freed an arm and his fist collided with Dino's face. He grunted and made eye contact with me before he shouted, "Danika, I want you to run! Go!"

"What the fuck are you gonna do with him?!" I screeched.

"Not anything bad but if he somehow escapes, you must hide until I come for you, understand?"

I nodded, picking myself off the ground and beginning to run from their plight. _Oh, God._ If anything happens to Dino while I'm not around him, what should I do? Should I just hide somewhere for a bit and seek out if something bad happened to him? Or should I just hide somewhere until he finds me, like he said?

Hearing a howl of pain resounding from their area, I picked up the pace in case the unknown man wasn't the one who obtained harm.

After some time, and a fair amount of blocks away from the site of the fight, I came to a stop in an alleyway between some tall buildings. I leaned against a brick wall of one of the buildings, relaxing my pounding heart. A fresh wave of dizziness washed over me and I slid down to the floor.

Out of all the outcomes I imagined prior to going to the nightclub, this wasn't one of them. I thought maybe I wouldn't get tipsy or drunk and stay alert the whole time until I decided to leave. In fact, when Dino approached me, I had decided to leave. If only he were the least bit drunk or acting like a complete and utter idiot, I would've just left him there and gone home. But no, he was kind-hearted and sweet whilst talking to me. If I left, would this be happening? Would the unknown person have beaten me? Could I have been _dead?_

The thought of possibly getting killed by some stranger gave me chills. I never imagined anything of the sort to happen to me. But because it almost did, it made me realize that I should be extra careful when it comes to being in this world. Shit happens. Murders happen, drugs happen, rape happens, every criminal offence happens and no one actively knows it's happening all around them. Everyone in the nightclub didn't know that I could've gotten killed because of all the loud music. They didn't know a wackjob was waiting to strike out the back. Even I'm oblivious to the things that are probably occurring ten metres away.

I put my legs out in front of me but winced as the fabric of my jeans rubbed against my recently attained bruise on my right shin. I rolled up my jeans to inspect the injury.

"Wow," I breathed, seeing that the bruise was a sickening lilac hue. Exactly how hard did that bastard stranger hit me with the metal baseball bat? Damn, I can't wear shorts for a while now. Oh well, I'm down for wearing tracksuit pants all day everyday.

My head perked up when I heard a powerful car engine pull up somewhere. I also heard a door open and close. I'm a bit insecure about the situation as I'm still sitting on the cement, but I was leaning forward with the palms of my hands behind me against the wall in case I needed to make a run for it again.

I saw a tall figure walking past an opening of the alleyway. Just as I thought they were going to pass by, they stopped abruptly, with their gaze seemingly on my sitting form. I froze up, unsure if it was another stranger or if it was Dino. I didn't dare to speak, either.

They began walking towards me and once they were close enough, I could make out the familiar colour of a formula red leather jacket. Realisation dawned on me that Dino had found me, not unscathed, but better than dead.

Realisation seemingly dawned on him, too, as he began jogging to me. When he was by my side, he knelt down and engulfed me with a warm hug that behaved as a safe haven.

"You're okay," I chuckled shakily into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his form, more than grateful to see him unharmed.

"Be that as it may," he stated, pulling away, "I hoped the same for you." He looked at my bruise and grumbled something under his breath, chiding himself.

"Oh, this? This isn't anything, really. It might stay there for a bit over a week and it'll be gone." He continued to look down. "Trust me, I'm fine," I quipped firmly. I guessed it was enough to make him look at me. He stood from his kneeling position and offered me a hand. I took it, knowing we should be on our way.

While we made our way to – what I assumed was – his car, I observed him walk by my side as his eyes assessed the area around us. I presumed Dino was just as much paranoid as me that someone else would unexpectedly meet me, with a pleasant surprise beating on the side. I also noticed that I wasn't physically wobbling with each step like previously, although the dulled dizziness was the only thing impacting on my walking in the smallest amount.

Dino fished out his car keys as we turned a corner. I stopped in my tracks, mouth agape and unable to believe my eyes. The car he owned was a Ferrari 458 Italia, my most favourite thing in the world apart from the yellow and black beast I saw prior.

Dino chuckled, pulling me out of my sudden shock. "You like it?"

"I think with the way I'm looking at it, it's a yes – whoa," I responded, seeing the two doors of the car open upwards on their own in a butterfly-like manner. How about this? I'm going to actually ride in the car to my apartment. I'm so giddy about this whole situation; it's causing me to feel lightheaded.

"You didn't expect it, did you?" He asked, smugness coating his voice. I'm laughing on the inside because I know exactly how to wipe the smirk off his face.

Raising a brow, I said, "No, but sadly for you, I think I like that Camaro I saw before better." I chuckled while his smirk dropped into a slight frown, knowing he would react the way he did. "Do you know whose it is?"

"It's Beau's," replied Dino. "You're welcome to get into the car, Signorina." He slid into the driver seat, closed the door and revved the engine of the idling vehicle, causing my brain to go haywire. Gosh, the engine sounds nice. _But not as good as that Camaro's, I bet._

"Thanks. You do know I was kidding about saying the Camaro being better, right?"

His brows rose, "Oh? And how so?"

"Because I like this car as much as the Camaro," I said, slipping into the passenger seat. I was about to reach for the door handle when I noticed the door itself lower down and close with a hiss. Fancy here, aren't we? Got the door upgrades on point. It's everything a person would want. Well, maybe not all people.

Mind wandering back to the little fight he got caught up in, I wanted to know what happened to the pitiful soul that was the strange man who had decided to attack me earlier. Precisely what did Dino do to make him howl in pain? Did he break a bone?

"Dino," he faced me as we peeled off the side of the road, now driving in the opposite direction of what the one-way lane was labelled as. "Exactly what did you do to the guy?"

A few moments passed until a formed answer came with a look of regret displayed on his face as he looked back at the road again. "I didn't intend to do it, but I broke his arm when I tackled him and it caused some bleeding from torn skin. I had to get Ryan to stop the bleeding because the man fell unconscious after shock and blood loss."

"Shit, did he take him to the hospital?" Dino gave a nod in confirmation. "Good. Well, at least you didn't end up killing the guy on accident." I grimaced, imagining the numerous other injuries Dino could've inflicted on the man. Understandable since he works with the military.

He glanced at me with incredulity. "Yes," he paused a moment. "Scusa, but where was it that you're taking residence?"

After briefly mentioning where he needed to go to get to my apartment, Dino and I sat in a comfortable silence. Looking out the window, I watched the bleak and monotonous surroundings as we drove past each block. All the same colour scheme, and yet, nobody wishes to change it. Neither do I but, perhaps, it could be for the better. Sure, there is plenty of graffiti on walls, both artistic and non-artistic. It gives the right amount of authenticity that every city and landmark needs.

To say 'I'm not top-notch' is a very bold statement, indeed, but it is also true for everyone and anyone. No one is top-notch; not even the Queen of England herself. She's just another person, most likely richer than anyone else in the world.

Unsure of why my thoughts unwound into something brutally honest yet true, I snapped out of my daze, observing the road as we approached our destination. I now wonder if my friends even went back to their own neighbouring apartments. My stomach dropped. Oh no, what if something happened to them? Are they okay right now? Where are they? All these questions swirled inside my head; all of them causing a sense of foreboding.

Anxiety filled every thought that came to mind as we neared the hotel we were heading toward. Dino must've regarded my time-to-time fidgeting as he looked to me, concern etched into his facial features.

"Is something the matter, Signorina?"

My expression was full of worry. "Nothing much," I sighed, "just worried about my friends is all."

"I see. I'm sure they'll be fine," he said, smiling at me in assurance.

I exhaled, "I really hope that you're right with that."

For some strange reason, I had a thought in the back of my mind that even if my friends were to be possibly missing, Dino – or rather, him and his friends – would help find them if need be. Dino just seems like the type of person that would help a friend or loved one if they're in any kind of trouble. I don't even know if he considers me a friend at all.

And yet, I can't put my finger on something about him. It's like there's something more to him than meets the eye. Yes, I did just say that.

Dino pulled up beside the sidewalk before the hotel and cut the engine. My questioning gaze on him shifted into one of surprise as he exited the car and walked around the front to my door, pulling it open and offering a hand. Delighted, I took it, muttering a 'thank you' under my breath.

Once I was standing on my own two feet again, a fresh wave of vertigo hit me. Dino kept me upright, my hand still held in his while I swayed. After the dizziness subsided for the moment, I nodded, signalling that I was fine to stand on my own. He was dubious as I extracted my hand from his, deciding to place a hand on the small of my back.

Walking up the few steps that lead to the entrance of the hotel, I indulged in the little warmth Dino's hand gave off whilst rubbing my arms to produce more desired heat, the crisp air biting at my unexposed skin.

As we entered the lobby, a lone receptionist looked up from something she was focused on with a smile, Dino and I walking up to the desk. She was a rather old lady with few wrinkles decorating her face, her greying hair tied up in a bun. When my friends and I first arrived at the hotel, the very same woman was the first to greet us with a cheerful smile and friendly demeanor. Her badge also stated that her name was Patrisha. A fairly strange way to spell the name, but I'm not here to be a pessimistic critic.

"Hello, dear." She gasped, "Oh my, what happened for you to get that god-awful bruise?"

I looked down to see that I had forgotten to roll down my pant leg, the disgusting minor injury in plain view for everyone to enjoy. _Idiot._ "Oh, I, uh- I fell down before when I was drinking at the club I told you about. The one my friends dragged me to? Yeah, that happened." I didn't want her to be alarmed and worried about me by telling the truth, so I decided to lie.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Dino give a look of disapproval, though not very visible. I'll apologize for it later.

The lady chuckled softly, "Dear, you should be more careful next time. Would you like an icepack for that? I'm sure I can get you one."

"No, it's fine. It stopped hurting a while ago, but thank you anyways," I smiled warmly. It wasn't completely true. I still have a dull, aching feeling whenever I assigned pressure to the leg my bruise is occupying. I didn't give much mind to it.

"Alright, then. Did you at least have a good time with the handsome man next to you?"

I blushed. Indeed, I did have a great time getting to know him and his friends. Drinking with him, too. Although I was the one on the brink of getting drunk, Dino was fixed on not taking advantage over my tipsy state and still being a gentleman. I respect that a lot.

"Yes. He was also kind enough to drive me here," I said, looking to Dino with a cheeky glint in my eyes.

"That she demanded from me," he grinned, looking down at me.

Patrisha giggled, enthused by our bickering. She then sighed, "Ah, young love. Well, you two do look rather cute together. If I hadn't known better, I would say that you are a couple."

Eyes widened and we averted our gazes; my face overheating from all the blushing Patrisha was causing me. Why must this nice old woman be so cheeky at a time like this? She pulled open a draw that had cards in neat assortment, searching through them to find what I presumed would be mine as I gave it in to her until I returned. I couldn't trust myself because anything could've happened during my time at the nightclub. _Could've misplaced it somewhere._

"Anyhow, here's the key card to your room." She handed me the card and looked over to Dino, "Would you like to have a room of your own for the night, too, dear?"

A thought that I should repay him for the burden of driving me here clicked in my head.

"How about you stay the night in my apartment, Dino? If you don't want to, I'll be fine with it. Just say the word," I offered shyly, awkwardness still hanging in the current atmosphere.

After all, he was such a gentleman with the way he treated me the whole time in his presence. I wanted to voice the praise I had for him but I feared that I would come across as too flirtatious and needy. And I know for a fact that there isn't any sort of romance between him and I.

He pondered for a few moments until he reached a conclusion.

"Yes, that would be much appreciated, looking at the time," he stated, nodding upwards to the analogue clock above the lobby desk. The time read 2:00 AM. Oh wow, I didn't even realize it was this late.

I looked back to the old woman, "Then, it's settled. He'll be spending the night with me, Patrisha." I paused. "Have you seen any of my friends come in earlier?" She shook her head and I nodded, acknowledging that she hasn't seen them. _I should check when I wake up - see if they'll be in their rooms by then._

"Alright then," she yawned and smiled. "Have a good night you two."

"Goodnight," Dino and I said in unison, causing the both of us to chuckle. We made our way to the elevator leading to the second floor, not bothering with the option of ascending via a flight of stairs. We stood outside my room as I slid the key card through the slot, not needing to punch in the four-digit number code that was beside it. I turned the knob and opened the door, allowing Dino inside first.

He looked around my dwelling. On the right, there was the bathroom, a little kitchen/dining area, and an accessible balcony that extended out as a relaxation area. On the left was the master bedroom and living area with a comfortable recliner in the corner beside a four-person couch and a large flatscreen television. "Nice room," he complemented.

"Thanks." I closed the door and unzipped my heels, kicking them off. Utter relief coursed through my feet as I sighed. I took a change of clothes out of the drawer of a tallboy that was across the room, next to the master bedroom. I turned to Dino, "If you'd like, you can take the bed and I can sleep on the couch. I'll be in the bathroom if you need anything."

"Signorina Danika, I should be the one taking the couch since I'm a guest," he protested. I don't need a fight right now about who gets the couch, and I don't plan for him to be the one taking it.

I stood up straight, chest puffed out, "I believe that I should be the one on the couch tonight. You are the guest after all, no? You're taking the bed."

He rolled his eyes, also kicking off his own shoes, "If we don't get to a resolution, why not share the bed with your guest?"

Trying my best not to blush but failing miserably, I agreed, already knowing that both of us were too stubborn to move on our decisions. I whizzed past Dino, entered the bathroom and quickly switched into my plain black tracksuit pants and singlet top. Finally free of my previous attire, I felt a little bad for Dino, considering he has to sleep in the clothes that he wore for the past many hours he may have spent before going to the nightclub.

Exiting the bathroom, I made way for the kitchen, fetching two glass cups and filling them both with water. I thought that Dino could possibly wake in the middle of the night in thirst of water like I sometimes do. After filling them up to the last drop, I made sure to be careful with each step toward the master bedroom as I couldn't trust myself with much speed.

Passing through the doorway of the bedroom, I saw Dino taking his shirt off, back facing me. I caught myself staring at the man and tried covering my eyes with my wrists whilst turning away.

"I could've at least had a five second warning, mate," I said, unsure if he wanted his privacy or not. What am I thinking? Of course he would want his privacy. Gosh, Danika, I thought you were smart enough to understand the concept of human needs.

Surprisingly, he chuckled, "I don't mind if you look at me. It's a normal human thing, isn't it? After all, I'd like to think I'm attractive."

"What is this sudden bravado that I'm hearing from you? Is it a rather human thing that happens when your comrades aren't around?" I questioned, humoured by the new topic.

One of the glasses I held slightly above my head was plucked from my hand. "Not usually, and thank you for that."

I spun to look at him, watching his retreating form. "You're welcome," I commented, walking to the bedside table that I would be sleeping by. I took a few sips of the water and placed the cup onto the small table's surface, slipping underneath the covers of the king-sized bed. "Would you be a good man and kindly turn the lights off?"

Dino flipped the switch, the lights simultaneously turning off. I grinned as I got comfortable lying on my side, intending to have my back facing Dino. He, too, slipped under the covers. I remembered that I was going to apologize for a part of the conversation between Patrisha and us in the lobby.

"Dino?"

"Yes, Signorina?" His voice was husky, filled with exhaustion. Most likely from saving my ass earlier.

"Thanks for saving me," I thought about his leather jacket, getting an inkling of what to say next. "You're a true Autobot… and sorry about lying to the woman before," I quipped.

He chuckled deeply, the sound reverberating in my chest. "You are forgiven. Goodnight, Signorina Danika."

"Sweet dreams, Signore Dino," I replied.

With all that has happened in the past, what, five hours, the night's after-effects were finally getting to me, mentally and physically. The dulled sensation of dizziness was making me somewhat nauseous, but otherwise, nothing could outweigh the exhaustion that was close to consuming my conscience.

With no other thought in mind – apart from the fact that a very attractive man is sleeping beside me _in my bed_ – I didn't resist in succumbing to my much needed sleep.

 **[}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{][}{]**

 _ **Yolla!**_

 _ **Told you the chapters were bound to be sporadic, didn't I? Lol.**_

 _ **Apart from that, is there anyone reading this who is a fan of a little game called Titanfall 2? Or anyone who knows about Titanfall in general? Or anyone remotely interested in seeing a new fanfic from me? If so, please do PM me if you think I should create a story on it. I've been thinking about this for a long while now, but I would like to know what you guys think.**_

 _ **Side note: Shadow of the Colossus remake for PS4 is set to be released on the 6th of Feb, 2018 AND I'M SO FKN EXCITED 'CAUSE IT'S 6 DAYS BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY AND IT'S MY MOST FAVOURITE GAME IN HISTORY (considering it came out in 2005 on PS2). Literally listening to the soundtrack with headphones. Watch the trailers. It is so beautiful. I cried watching them.**_

 _ **I am so sorry about that fangirling. I need help. :)**_

 _ **Also, one more thing, beautiful people. I want to thank those who have favourited/followed my story and/or myself. I am well and truly humbled. And them 300+ views... exactly how many of you are there reading this?! MIND GOT!**_

 _ **Ily**_

 _ **~Daniela~**_


End file.
